ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Slapstick
Slapstick is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Kcinoot (pronounced "Cy-noot") from the planet Bortac 4 in a yet-undecided series. Appearance Slapstick is a five-foot tall alien, resembling a mish-mash of different animals. He has the basic build of a white-furred anthropomorphic bunny. His ears are shorter, much more resembling a cat's ears instead of a bunny's. His snout is longer than a typical bunny as well, as it resembles a wolf's snout. He wears a sleeved black jumpsuit which stops at his knees. It has a green line trailing down the middle. He has green eyes with black pupils. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. Powers and Abilities Slapstick can split his own body apart into pieces and control the said pieces however he wishes, by levitating them away from the his main body and using them as they were connected to him. Because of this, Slapstick is immune to cutting and being slashed and can regenerate from any attack instantly. Slapstick is extremely malleable and elastic, allowing him to stretch, flatten, deform, expand, and contract his whole body, including his limbs, torso and neck. He can control how elastic/flexible he or parts of him are, allowing him to change his body into various tools or other constructs. Slapstick is immune to all forms of conventional physical damage, unable to feel physical pain, and is immune to bleeding or loss of limb. Slapstick can teleport. By growing wings from his back, he can fly. Slapstick can do supernatural things by exaggerating his actions. For example, if he rubs his hands together, by supernatural exaggeration he can create/generate fire and/or heat and manipulate it. Weaknesses Slapstick can only teleport himself, and not other people. Species and Planet Information Kcinoots are a strange species which live at the edge of the Andromeda Galaxy, in a small, secluded, but incredibly dangerous system called the Catr Ob System, where there are about five planets each called Bortac 1-5. Kcinoots have free reign over themselves, since there are no governments. They spend their time playing out in the open, jumping over the valleys and climbing mountains. Crime rate is relatively low among Kcinoots, with a large portion of the crimes committed being thievery. Bortac 4 is littered with greenery, valleys and mountains, which have been preserved since the beginning of the planet's existence. Most of the man-made structures on the planet are relatively small. History Appearances Etymology His name comes from the type of violence often seen in cartoons. Trivia *He shares the same planetary system as Lawbreaker, with both of them being part of the Catr Ob system. *A few things were changed during the creation of this alien: **He was going to have fourth wall awareness. **He was going to have a goofier voice, akin to popular cartoon characters such as Goofy and Bugs Bunny. **He was not supposed to have the ability of exaggeration, making him a purely defensive alien. **He was supposed to be able to teleport and fly, though Aaronbill3 pointed out that those abilities might make him overpowered. *Slapstick exaggerates his movements, though this is a common trait among Kcinoots. Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:White Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Regeneration Aliens Category:Elasticity Aliens